The development of Internet not only lead to the age of information but also heralded the development of eCommerce which facilitates purchase of goods without having to visit the brick and mortar store of a vendor. Among the various kinds of goods sold online, consumer electronics, books, music, appliances, home furnishings, office supplies and the like are popular. Besides the convenience of being able to make the purchase from a remote location any time of the day or week, improved imaging techniques have facilitated users to take a closer look at the quality of the goods prior to purchasing and hence, have lead to greater online sales.